YuGiOh Hospital Nightmare
by Dark Indigo45
Summary: I'm watching Necroface's silhouette while she's coming out of the dark and diving into the tub, swallowing the water and eating the moss. She's disgusting, her red bloody brain, venes and tentacles are pulsating so you can almost hear that sound because it's so quiet and peaceful in here, despite the rustling water. Here, you can hear every sound individually, they're not mixing.


t's strange, this rainy night.. mystic, and kind of unrealistic – I'm thinking to myself while I'm waiting for my brother to finish checking water and oil in the car before our trip.

I'm checking my backpack and my deck once again, zipping my jacket, turning off the lights and running to the door. Running down, I'm tripping over some strange little bag, which, in rush, I'm picking up and putting in my pocket. I'm putting a cowl over my head, and running to the car, trying not to get wet in the rain.

I'm looking if there's something on the back seat, putting my backpack behind me, taking out my deck, trying to kill the boredom of this trip, and the sound of rain. I have to check it once again anyway, to see if every card is in its place.

„ Did you drop this?" – I ask my brother, waving in front of his face with the little bag I found.

„ No, jeez, and stop waving with that thing in front of me while I'm driving, we'll crash somewhere!"

I'm unbinding the knot on that strange little linen bag which has some weird golden symbols on top. I'm taking out two cards which I've never seen before. They have something written on them, no picture, only Dark attribute on one card, and Light attribute on the other. I have no idea what's this all about, how and why I found this cards, and what am I supposed to do with them, so I just put them in my deck box while I shuffle songs on the music player.

And so, I start to rearrange my new CHAOS deck, ignoring that strange tingle feeling on my neck. While I'm shuffling my deck, taking out the old cards, those two cards somehow got in the middle of my deck.

Then suddenly, weakness takes over my whole body, my legs are kneeling, flash, a pair of red eyes starring at my mind, and my sight is getting dark...

This is my reality now. Somehow I know that. That strange grey hospital again. I feel sick just by standing there not so far in front of that half ruined ugly building. It's steamily outside, the sky is low, grey, with heavy dark clouds. Rainbow Dark Dragon is silently cruising over that awful grey sky, and cutting those clouds with his sharp wing edges. I'm scared and I feel awe while I'm humbly looking at him flying over the roof of that hospital, and putting down the remains of those gigantic old chimneys. His body sparkles when that tiny ray of sun and hope manages to break through those black clouds for just a few useless seconds.

I'm starting to feel the rain on my skin, and then I look at the huge rusty metal hospitals gates, where I see one high, barely shimmering, half burned candle. I notice two tall Jinzos on both sides of those gates, holding cards in their hands, burned and ripped to pieces. They are steadfastly standing there, each on his side of the gates, both looking at me and not moving their dead eyes away from me. It's starting to rain harder, while I can feel something evil approaching me from behind, and I must go inside.

I'm looking at the puddle of water on the floor while I'm walking towards them, and I'm scared. I can feel my sweat is now mixing with the cold rain when it touches my warm body. I don't want to look at their eyes, but that vicious and egoistic curiosity of mine, made me look up towards them. I could only see myself in their perfectly clean black glasses, above which you have to notice veins pulsating fast and nervuos. They are large, a lot larger than an average man, in their fetish black coats. Terrible smell of latex is spreading around them, almost like someone left that latex on some dead body for days on hot burning sun. Just by looking at them and hearing them bread through their masks – if you can even call that breathing, one gets scared to death. I would rather describe that as an attempt to breath in the air, which doesn't get to their lungs, ever.

I'm passing by them, feeling terrible, almost sick, pushing the gates and entering that ruinous building which was obviously a hospital once. I'm stumbling through these dark, faceless halls, trying almost not to breathe, because of all the panic and fear that I feel, and I know that this whole situation caused it in my body and mind. Halls smell like death, illness, and I can hear the rain outside, falling harder every moment. In one corner, below the black painting, inside the red frame, squatted on the floor I see Unhappy Maiden, and hear her crying while I look at her banging her head in the wall, with her black make-up smudged all over her face. It's such a creepy and painful moan, like I can't escape it, but anyway I pass by her without stooping and looking at her.

A few Spirit Reapers ghastly and silently fly through the hall, passing by me, not noticing me as I stand there like frozen, scared, and following them only with my eyes which are now filled with tears caused by the increasing panic that I'm starting to feel. My stomach ache is becoming unmaintainable. They are going in the wards to take the souls from recently dead, and to bring death to some of them, by pulling them out of their physical bodies with their sharp scythes, and in agony taking them away in the eternal blackness. My legs are shaking while I watch them pulling out those souls, I'm scared, I can't breathe and I'm just standing there steadfastly by the wall. I swallow heavy and continue to stumble through endlessly dark and foggy halls with no obvious purpose, while the cry from Unhappy Maiden slowly disappears behind me, and gets lost in the walls. I'm approaching one very dark room, on my right side, from where I can hear the sound of water. I can feel I've step in water, because my sneakers filled with fluid when I went one step lower.

Now, I'm walking by sunken bathroom, frozen in time, with huge broken bathtub in the middle, overgrown with moss. Black moss covered the bathtub, whole room, walls, and everything that came in its way. Filthy water is crashing against my legs while it's continuously coming out of the tub. The water is dark, and everything stinks from moist and makes me want to vomit.

I'm going in...

I'm watching Necroface's silhouette while she's coming out of the dark and diving into the tub, swallowing the water and eating the moss. She's disgusting, her red bloody brain, venes and tentacles are pulsating so you can almost hear that sound because it's so quiet and peaceful in here, despite the rustling water. Here, you can hear every sound individually, they're not mixing. Dead, porcelain expression of her face is not changing, while the only sign of life is her pulsating brain gushing out of her crushed skull. She is drinking the water and scraping the moss off the tub and walls with her tentacles, disgustingly swallowing it. She didn't notice me yet. Suddenly, I tripped over some cracked pipe on the floor, and she turned her head, and looked at me with that frozen cold look on her face. While she was watching me like that, she slowly and carelessly started to swim towards me, diving in and out of the dark water, and wiping with feelers those black veins on her brain. I'm slowly walking backwards, trying to get to the door, while I'm still watching her closely. My whole plan was ruined when I felt something approaching me from behind, but I'm too scared to turn around. The same feeling I had in front of the hospital, now is crawling down my spine again. I've noticed the broken mirror on the wall behind the Necroface, and now I'm watching Necro Gardna slowly approaching me. I'm trying to escape, but something in the water grabbed my feet really hard, and is not letting go despite my strong twitches. I can feel his cold hands pushing me towards the tub, and the hypnotizing water is coming out of it. With small steps I'm getting closer to the tub, and as I do, the strong smell of moist and rotten flesh becomes even stronger, and the acid that is spreading across the room is burning my eyes and my nose.

I'm standing next to the tub, rubbing my eyes, trying to look at that deep blackness, and the silhouette coming closer and closer to me from under the surface. Necroface is grabbing my hand with a slimy feeler and slowly wrapping herself around my body she starts choking me and pushing me down to the black water in the tub. I'm too weak to breathe, she is squeezing me too hard, I'm loosing my breath and I can't see anymore, my eyes are covered with her feelers. Loud sound of some kind of alarm starts ringing down the halls, few seconds after, I'm starting to feel a blunt pain in my chest and Necroface is releasing me while the sharp sound disappears in the distance. I have no idea what happened, but that sound made her loosen up and stop squeezing my neck. I fall down on my knees, she is still attached to my back, her feelers are still wrapped around my body, but now, finally, my lungs are filling with air. Weird smelly air.

Suddenly the tub is shaking, water starts to boil and vaporize. Somehow I manage to get up, stand on my feet and I see THAT THING getting out of the tub.

Huge, red, obviously hot hand, with some very noticeable grey veins and deep cuts on few spots, with big, black broken nails. Holding the edge of the tub, getting up, the tub cracks under that strong hand, which accidentally then scrapes the moss with the nails. The water vaporizes from his body, and his loud scream makes Necro Gardna and Necroface kneel down and let me go. The fear is spreading through the room, mixing with that awful smell of sultriness and mold which is getting stronger every second. Now I can see and recognize the whole Elemental Hero Necroshade, even more creepy and dangerous than on the card.

I manage to see his arrogant look while he's watching down on me with his tiny little eyes under that wet and broken mask. At the same time he lifts his leg and gets out of the tub, just a few inches in front of me. I'm standing there, like I'm frozen, still looking at the spot where he stood, while he walks besides me, close enough for me to hear him silently laughing through his mask. Behind me, I hear a few blunt hits, some moaning, and then a loud scream of pleasure. I'm looking down, after I've had a strong cold feeling around my legs, and now I can see all the blood and filthy water going down the drain next to me. Necroshade grabs my shoulder, turns me around and strongly takes my hand. He goes back in the tub pulling me in with him. All of my strength and will is sucked out of me and gone with all the water, disappeared somewhere in the pipes of this hospital. While he's pulling me into the deep blackness my instincts tell me to take a deep breath, just one second before my body hits that awful, black, filthy water. Everything flashes through my mind, while I'm sinking into the heavy, dark state of mind. I'm loosing air. My head hurts really bad under the pressure. I'm scared. I can't hold on under the huge pressure, so I give up, I've just let myself flood in the darkness. Most of the DARK monsters, I used to play with over the years, are now flooding around me in the same darkness. I am cold and uncomfortable here with them, and also, I've noticed that I'm alone now, no one is holding my hand anymore, I'm just slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness.

In the distance, I see a huge throne made of broken bones with rotten flesh hanging from them. Sitting on it, and now looking directly at me is Dark Armed Dragon. The moment I'd hit the ground, Destiny Hero Dogma and Caius started to slowly and silently approach me. I'm on my knees, and I can see their silhouettes becoming bigger as they come closer to me. I look up and I see Dogma standing next to me. It's unbelievable how big he is here, in this, that I now call – reality. They're lifting me off the ground, and now I have heavy, cold chains on my hands. My whole body is freezing how cold they are. With no warning of any kind, Caius takes the chain, turns around now facing the throne and starts to silently pull me towards it, sliding like I'm in the water. I've turned on my back so I can float, and completely non-enthusiastic to do anything I'm looking at Krebons who's running behind us with a crazy laughter, pulling my legs and crawling under Dogma's legs.

Now I hear squeak, and smell burned tires, I look up and I see Destiny Hero Dasher anxiously passing by me, not even looking at me, but at the throne of bones. It's a long way, long enough for all my decisions and my whole life to pass through my mind, but now I realize that I don't want to go there, and I'm gonna try to take off those chains with my last atom of strength, but I realize I can't. Next I'm trying to pull my hands out of the chains, but they are too strong, and skin under them is now ripped, and bloody. I manage to hit Krebons with my foot few times in the head and chest while he's pulling my pants.

Suddenly, I'm starting to feel I'm getting stronger, and that frightens me. I'm getting warmer, even hot. My feet and palms are burning, my heart is rapidly pumping and I can feel the warm blood running through my, until moments ago, still cold body, and I'm trying to plunge my nails into the floor so I would stop.

A strong bright flash above me. Lasted one moment and then gone. Complete whiteness, warmth, happiness, laughter, beautiful feeling of a warm wind on my face. Now I can see, I'm opening my eyes filled with tears, and looking at the white feathers above me that are falling off of some really fast silhouettes flying through the sky. On my right and my left I hear calm voices calling my name, they want me to come to them. Wherever I look, now I only see whiteness and light.

Chains fall off, but Caius is still holding my hand and pulling me towards the throne. Everything is happening so fast, someone is saving me from him, pulling me in the sky and then throwing me back down. I'm feeling light as a feathers around me, as I slowly keep falling down. Finally I've fell on something soft, I'm laughing now, getting up and starting to run. I'm not scared of everything that's happening anymore, and that makes me smile while I'm running to the whiteness. The ground is shaking under my feet, while Caius is chasing me, running faster and faster and having the craziest look on his face. His ripped black cloak is flying behind him on the wind, his dark armor is shining on the light we are both approaching, and I see his red, burning eyes under the crack on his helmet.

I'm getting faster, running almost on all four, when I see Kuraz the Light Monarch in front of me, giving me one hand and peace, while in other hand he's holding a beautiful giant sword, almost longer than half of his body. Perfect blade is shining on the light and I can see myself in it. Kuraz's cloak is calmly flying on the wind, and his armor is so shiny that I almost can't look at it. There is only few seconds between us, but here, in this place, that feels like eternity. Voices are getting louder, and the light is getting brighter as I get closer with every step I take. Now I notice he's not alone. Behind him stands the whole army of Shining Angels and Honest's, and Jugment Dragon side by side with Rainbow Dragon in the end of that shiny row. Two of them are just standing there in their goodness and beauty, and watching down in silence and wisdom this situation that I'm in. I took Kuraz's hand and he flew over me and into Caius to stop him.

He kicked him so hard with the handle of his sword few times you could hear Caius's helmet and skull cracking. Now he has a chance to stick his sword in his chest while he has him lying under his feet, and he is the one holding the cracked helmet from falling off his skull, and yet, he doesn't do it. I wonder why he hesitated, and I think there is something more between them, somehow I know there is. That moment of hesitating maybe cost him his life. Caius hit him in the chin with his elbow and then with his fist almost kicking off his helmet, and there, just for a second I could see a beautiful face of a young man with golden hair beneath. At that moment, the battle had officially begun.

- WE MUST NOT LOOSE HIM! LET THAT BE CLEAR TO YOU!

- INCREASE THE POWER AND HIT AGAIN!

White cloaks around me are now covered in blood, masks on their faces, the sound of cutting and the smell of burned flesh is occupying me while everyone else is in some kind of rush. I'm looking at two older men standing in front of me with their hands crossed, watching me, and behind them I see huge white door. One of them is wearing a white coat and has a long white hair, and also a long white beard with thin mustache. Other one is also an old man, like the first one, completely bald with a tattoo on his right temple. Long T-shirt with colors of rainbow is falling down all the way to his knees, and I see some stripes on his old ripped jeans. I'm feeling a great pain in my stomach and spreading to my whole body. I'm trying to say something, but the only thing I see is some kind of mask in front of my face.

I'm here again... Lying on the ground...

Angel's feathers covered with blood is now flying all around me, I can hear the blood drops hit the floor while Kuraz's shiny armor cracks under Caius's hard and violent punches. Honest's dead bodies are lying in their own blood and Don Zaloog's swords are stabbed in their chest. Moments before Spirit Reapers manage to take their souls into the darkness, Shining Angels come, and take them to Valhhalli, Hall of the Fallen and give them to Athena for their final rest. Wounded Freed the Brave Wanderers are helping Injection Fairy Lily to make a path and get to the others that are wounded on the battle field. That's really hard to do now, because they are too weak, but finally they manage to get to them somehow. That battle was just too long.

I'm looking at the sky, trying to see Rainbow and Jugment Dragons, but they're not there, they're gone. Why did they leave? This is the worst time to leave. Do they have some kind of plan? I really hope so..

I see Honest on the floor, with ripped wings, dying. He is giving me one of his feathers, then pointing with his hand behind him, to some stairs that looked like they were made of glass. I haven't noticed them until now, but when I've touched the feather I saw them and they were in some kind of white fog. I've put the feather in my pocket, and started to climb fast. I have no idea where am I going, but I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I feel a sharp pain in my whole body, and I feel warm, thick blood going down my legs, covering the invisible stair that I'm standing on. I see a rusty tip of the hook covered in my blood, coming out of my stomach. It is attached to the chain that Necro Gardna is holding in the dark, and slowly pulling. Again, I'm falling into the same darkness I was trying so hard to get out of. While I'm falling down slowly, I see all the pain, misery, blood and suffering around me. I see that war that we are fighting unsuccessfully. Strong smell of death and defeat is crawling under my skin, slowly but safely eating my gut, and braking my bones. Their victorious looks are following me while I'm falling down and when I see Kuraz, on the ground defeated, tears fill up my eyes. He's on his knees but still fighting, not showing that he's in any kind of pain, acting like he didn't lost hope to go on. At last, Dogma and Caius became too strong for him to defeat them. Two of us fell down on the ground at the same time. There is no one around, everybody is dead, it's only me, him, few dying Garoth's that came too late to fight, and THEM.

Lying on the ground I can hear Krebons, his awfull and scary laughter while he's circling like crazy around our helpless, destroyed bodies. Caius, Dogma, Don Zalooz's and Krebons surrounded us and Krebons is kicking me with his feet and ripping the bloody shirt off of me. My body is trembling because of the heavy steps Dark Armed Dragon is making while walking away from his throne and getting closer and closer to us. He looks mad, pushing away his servants which are looking down when he walks besides them. His look doesn't move for a second, he keeps looking at me and Kuraz and smile, doesn't even notice all those servants around him. He came to Kuraz first, then to me, and he looked at us like he was disappointed. I'm looking him straight in the eye, still lying on the floor, and not showing fear and pain that I'm feeling spreading from my stomach freezing my whole body. Well, now is not the time to show weakness – I keep telling that to myself.

He knelled down, grabbed my neck, pulled me up to his head so he can look me straight in the eye, growled at me breathing the evil air from his nose. He lifted me about 4 meters of the ground, turned me around few times so he could look at me closely, and then, just for fun, he punctured with his nail my already deep and painful stomach wound. I've managed not to show any emotion of pain, because I didn't want to give him the pleasure he expected. I'd felt his rotten breath of dissatisfaction on my cheek because of that. He is choking me so hard that I'm starting to loose my consciousness. I feel that I'm seconds apart from fainting, my whole life is running through my head again. In that moment, weak and wounded Kuraz is somehow getting up on his feet, and smashing with his shoulder against the Dark Armed Dragon so hard that he drops me. Caius reacts to that, stabbing Kuraz with his white sword once again, this time close to his heart what makes Kuraz fall on the ground again. Thick blood mixed with some strange white fluid is appearing beneath Kuraz's body.

Dark Armed Dragon's evil look and loud yelling is now directed to Kuraz. He is smiling again, circling around him, showing him his sharp teeth. I feel the tears in my eyes while I'm watching him kicking Kuraz, and Kuraz not showing any sign of agony, misery, pain that he's in, nor the fear and sadness that I know he feels right now. He's turning his head, looking at me like he's trying to say „I'm sorry for all this. I'm sorry I've failed you..". Warm tear runs down my cheek when I see him breathing out his final breath which was keeping all of the souls for me and the because of the light. Caius is walking few steps away from Kuraz, with his head bowed down and squeezing his fist so hard, blood squirting out of his wounds.

My tear didn't go down my cheek like it should. Instead, it started spinning around and going up in the air. By every moment it became brighter and bigger, until it started to shine. Now I recognize familiar shape, it's Mystical Shine Ball, leaving a white trace behind in this darkness. It flooded few moments there, I was shocked, looking at it, and then it disappears and in flash of second returned smashing into my body. I felt it in my heart, and it filled me with love, happiness and calm, despite the whole situation I was in. I felt and I saw Kuraz inside me, undefeated and perfect like he used to be. Everyone was here, around me. I stood in Valhalla and walked towards Celestia who handed me Charge of the Light Brigade. She stood above me, smiled, kissed me on the cheek and sent me back with one move of her hand over the eyes.

I'm in the darkness again, they are surrounding me. I'm looking down to my stomach, and I see a white portal opening in the same place I was stabbed before. Bright light is leaving my body, and Herald of Orange Light is coming out of it, leaving a rainbow behind him. He is beautiful and full of light while he flies up in the sky. Turning around, he looked at me and swung his wing quickly like he showed me that everything is going to be fine. After that he shined with orange light and went in Kuraz's direction. Dogma ordered Krebons to catch him, and he tried to do it by jumping in the air but couldn't because he was to high above. Herald made few more circles around Kuraz, came closer and then inside his body. Armour cracked even more in the area where his heart is, blood vaporized and Herald was now a part of him.

Everything became so white and peaceful.

I feel the light wind blowing through my hair, and the smell of chocolate is in the air, filling my nose and every part of my body. Loud swing of wings snapped me from that perfect feeling. I just started laughing, lying on the ground watching whiteness all around me. I want to get up, and I can, then I start walking, but I have no idea where, because it's all white around me. The only thing i hear is a calm voice all around me telling me that now, everything is going to be fine. Everything turns blue, and now I can see giant white figure of Stardust Dragon with spread wings and pulsating purple chest, standing right in front of me, looking at me. In his look, I see Kuraz. He winked at me, and then I realize I'm standing inside a big white and blue ball that protects me from everything. Dark Armed Dragon is screaming in the distance, holding Caius's neck, threatening him, then throwing him down on the ground and disappearing in the darkness with few other silhouettes following him.

Others acknowledge defeat, bow down their heads and leave, but not Caius. He is looking at Stardust with hatred, while Stardust is giving him a chance to leave. He turns around, mad, makes few steps, grabs Krebons by his head and with just few moves brakes his back. Painful scream spreads through the profound and crazy laughter is becoming a creepy cry. Sound of taring off, braking bones and cracking glass. With his long arms and bloody nails he is tearing Krebons apart, while the bright green liquid and pieces of flesh fall down on his legs and mess up his black cloak. Caius drained the life out of crazy Krebons, tearing him up with his sharp teeth, chewing and eating him in one bite. Everyone else is stunned, watching him, listening to the sound of cracking bones. He didn't finish eating him, when he fell down on the ground in strong pain, choking, pounding on the ground with his fist, throwing up pieces of Krebons. His body starts to crack, fall apart, his guts are falling out of him and we can all feel a strong smell of evil and fire around us. Stardust Dragon is calm at the time, just watching Caius, slightly disappointed. That makes me wonder.. or maybe not?

Caius is disappearing from the inside out in all that greedy agony of his. His eyes are loosing their evil shine that they used to have, his helmet becomes to small for his skull, his nails are braking while he scratches the ground in panic, and his cloak which used to be black is now soaked in green and red blood. He is trying to stop that painful, almost done process of transforming, he's crying, and the red eye is already materializing from the rest of his gut. Long fire hand with sharp nails is tearing up what's left of Caius, then it gets really dark and then the loud scream. Few seconds of silence and complete darkness. All I can feel is the horror crawling up the spine, sweet caused by fear, and the smell of burning. The same strength of swinging wings I've felt before from Stardust, even stronger now, and with no doubt, evil. I'm getting my sight back and I recognize Stardust's blue eyes, and a new pair of red eyes besides him. It's all clear now.

Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend are standing in front of each other, ready for the battle that will change everything that happened until now.

- HANG ON just a little bit longer, we can't loose you now !

- Give him two more shots of adrenalin, he's falling into the deep sleep again.

I'm looking around, panicked, trying to figure out where is this voice coming from, but nothing. All I see is darkness and new silhouettes coming out of it, walking towards me from all sides. This all seems useless again, with tears in my eyes I'm watching wounded Stardust Dragon kneeling down, defeated, in front of the Red Dragon Archfiend.

Where was I? What happened? One moment Stardust Dragon is standing next to Red Dragon Archfiend, and now he's kneeling down defeated. His blue and white body is now a thick red liquid, his bloody wings are completely ruined, and his beautiful purple chest that used to be full of life, is now deadly dark. The only sign of life right now is the little spark of light in his eye while he looks at me.

- WE NEED YOU, AND WE SHALL HAVE YOU ! – painfully loud words spreading through my brain, every part of my body and blood stream like cold wind on wet skin.

I can't see anything, but I can feel Dark Armed Dragon on me, inside me and around me. Then, no more fear, smell of burning and darkness are spreading through my mind. And me? I'm becoming the one thing I fought against, I feared, I despised. Sharp pain inside my chest nailed me to the ground, I'm loosing my breath while I'm trying to push out the darkness out of me, but it's taking over quickly. Something is stopping me from breading, electric shocks are so strong that there are tears in my eyes, saliva out of my mouth because of them. Awful pain makes me want to throw up. I'm afraid that the pain is getting stronger, I'm loosing conscience, everything around me is spinning, I can feel that I'm falling into the darkness, and again, I'm still on the ground, and I'm still in this war. The pain was decreasing, I managed to get up, stand on my feet, and then again, the electric shock nailed me to the ground.

- IT'LL BE EARLIER FOR YOU IF YOU JUST LET IT GO AND BECOME ONE OF US !

I just know I can't let that happen, we've been through too much to just give it all up now. I just know I can get out of this for one last time, because I still have spark in me. I'm getting inside myself, looking for the source of blackness and there I find one card I've never seen before. It's a black card, surrounded with purple flame with my reflection in it. No more fear now, I'm approaching it and reaching out to take it.

- WE DID IT !

- Now take a few deep breaths – says to me an unknown person, smiling, wearing some white coat sprayed with blood in few spots, whipping the sweat off of her forehead.

My eyes are still adjusting to the bright light pointed at me. Everything smells like hospital, strange people around me wearing white coats, cheering, happy, shaking each others hands.

I'm trying to get up, but one of the nurses is stopping me. She tells me that it's not the time yet, because my stitches could rip off if I move. I'm looking around the room with my half opened eyes, I see bloody gloves and gauze's on the metal table, bloody pieces of metal in the pan and some kind of medical equipment on the desk.

An older doctor is approaching me, clearly exhausted and pale, but smiling. He's tall and very good looking despite his age. He stops for a moment, rolls up his sleeve, and I see a strange tattoo on his strong arm, then he ties up his golden hair.

- Don't try to talk yet if it still hurts – says the doctor with his tired voice while he wied my forehead with wet gauze, and checks my infusion.

- Everything is alright, it doesn't hurt, I feel some pain in my chest and back but it's fine – I say that and painfully cough.

- Ok then, the staff will now move you into the room with some people who wants know what happened.

- Of course, if you can't talk yet, I'll tell them to come by later.

- No, no, its ok, I'll handle it, but the problem is, even I don't know what happened.

- Then we better wait a little while. And one more thing, your deck has remained safe – he winks at me, and before he goes away, he points to the bloody clothes on the floor with his tattooed hand.

At that moment a nurse and a young doctor are approaching me, smiling, talking among themselves. She is checking my infusion, and the doctor is tightening up the bandages on my chest, touching some places with two fingers, asking me if it hurts. Nurse is checking my temperature just by touching my forehead gently, and then she pulls out all the needles besides the infusion and leaves the room. Why does this doctor look so familiar to me? His circled scar under his left eye. His easy walk and the band printed T-shirt under the white coat says a lot about him. He is self assured and he knows what he's doing. The feeling I get is that he's much older than he looks in this young body.

- so, you are one of the OTHERS after all – he interrupts my thinking with those words, pushing down some handle on the wheels of the bed, and directing the whole bed towards the door.

- Hmm, what?

- That mark on your neck... – he's looking at me amazed, then he searches for some mirror in the room so he could show me.

- I'm seeing this for the first time now, so I have no idea what are you talking about, sorry.. – I answer, still looking my neck in the mirror.

- Heh, alright, everything will come to place later, now you still have a mild amnesia... And, nice to meat you, my name is Dr. Huuik and I'll be your doctor and lead you through recovery.

- Nice to meet you, my name is...

- I know, I know everything about you – he interrupts me.

Now I'm confused, everything is black when I try to remember, only dark shadows and silhouettes running through my head. Who is that Dr. Huuik, and why can't I remember my own name and he says he knows all about me? And where did that mark on my neck come from? Swinging of the wings, two huge dragon silhouettes, then pain, smell of burning, blood, suffering. What's happening here? Who am I? Who are all these people around me, and what do these chunks of memory in my head mean?

- Could you please move this little table so I can go through the door with the bed? – says the doctor to one of the male nurses who was wiped the blood stains from the floor.

- No problem doctor, just a second.

- Ok, ok, and let the nurses know they can come in and wash the equipment. You can help them if you're done with your work.

He is picking up the bloody cotton wool an what it looks like,my ripped clothes, from the floor, not even looking at us while we pass by him. He tripped over the broom he had left behind him. Doctor tried to warn him, but it was too late, he already fell and pulled the iron container from the little table, and all the bloody equipment ended up on the floor. The sound of metal hitting the floor is really loud, and that wakes a memory in me, a memory of loud alarm, some kind of feelers wrapped around me and cold water around my feet.

- Fuck ! – he mumbles nervously and puts his gloves on so he can clean up the scalpels and other equipment from the floor.

- Are you alright Neets? If you are cut, go and get vaccines immediately, I'll arrange for your shift to end up earlier today, I can see you're tired. – says the young doctor, with a unnatural smile on his face, winking at both of us.

- I'm fine, I didn't cut myself, but I would like to go home earlier tonight, yes.. – says Neets still looking at what he's doing.

I notice a pile of my ripped clothes and backpack on the floor, soaked in blood and with pieces of glass all over and around them. Everything looks like it was ripped in hurry and trowed on the floor. I suppose that's my clothes even tho I honestly don't remember wearing it, ever. Something brings up memories to me, I notice something in that pile of clothes, and I want to know what is it. Now I ask doctor Huuik to reach it for me. Was that older doctor pointing to that? That's a useless question, somehow I know he was.

- Excuse me, is that my clothes? Could you please give to me that thing that's in it?

- Just a second, yes, yes it is your cloths, at least what's left of it. – he says bending down carefully unfolding it so he wouldn't get the blood stains on him.

I still can't see what it is because he turned his back on me, but he says I've been holding that in my hand when they brought me here. He says I held it so tight that they had to use force to take it from me. They wanted to throw it away but doctor Exorir ordered them to keep it until I wake up, and then give it to me.

- Here, this was in your hand.. – he says, smiling constantly, giving me the white feather.

When it touched my hand, it felt like sponge, perfect white and gold colors on it, and strangely, it was warm. It was not like an usual feather, it was bigger, thicker, heavier and prettier. The tip of it was bloody, and at the stipe had some tiny almost invisible lines and symbols. But, why was that feather in my shirt? Nothing makes sence anymore, and I just want to wake up from this nightmare.

- HONEST! He gave me this before he died.

- Excuse me? What are you talking about? Lets get you to your room so you can finally get some sleep.. – says doctor Huuit and pat confused Neerts on the shoulder and asks to help him get me to the room.

I was here before, but I can't remember when and why. This halls, rooms, smell, it all feels familiar. I 'm looking at beautiful crying girl, sitting on the green chair next to the room. Above her head I see two large paintings of two older men with green and grey eyes. They look alike, except, one of them has a beautiful, long, white hair and beard, and the other is almost bald with a bit bigger cheek bones and a small tattoo on his right temple. Why do they look so familiar to me? I'm trying to understand everything, and then I see a huge white room with a big white tub in the middle of it. Suddenly, I'm starting to sweat, and everything is coming back to me now...


End file.
